Ginny, Mörkrets Furstinna?
by mtyh
Summary: Under sommaren till Ginnys sjätte år tränar hon till att bli dödsätare. Under sin nya identitet som 'Gemonia' bildar hon sin kariär som en av ondskans häxor.Ops! Denna fic handlar om Ginnys sjätte år, dvs Harry & Co.s sjunde. Men inget av det som hände i
1. Chapter 1

Prolog; Att döda sina nära. 

Det var 6 veckor in i sommaren. Hon satt på sin stol. I sin våning. I sitt slott. Det var egentligen inte hennes slott. Hon hade, 'lånat det', om man kunde säga så. Dom gamla ägarna låg med ansiktet neråt, flytandes i vallgraven några hundra meter under henne. Hon var i det nästa största rummet, det var det enda rummet med brasa. På väggarna stod höga bokhyllor, fyllda med gamla, fula böcker som garanterat hade med svartkonst att göra. Det var kallt, och mörkt. Månen lyste utanför fönstret, klockan var nästan midnatt. Två gamla statyer stod på varsin sida om dörren bakom henne. Det var 6 veckor in i sommaren.

Hon tyckte inte om det. Det var för tomt för henne. Men hon skulle inte behöva stanna där länge till. För snart skulle han komma. Snart skulle han ge henne vad många människor skulle göra vad som helst för. Hon skulle bli en dödsätare. Gemonia var hennes 'nya' namn. Hon log. Det var inte hennes riktiga namn. Men det var hennes dödsätar namn. Hennes riktiga namn var Ginny Weasly. Hon hatade sitt namn. Weasly. Känt över hela England för att vara blodsförädare. Men det skulle hon endå inte heta länge till. Hon skulle heta Gemonia. Han kom. Transfererade sig in i hennes rum. Han kollade på henne. Ingenting kunde tydas från hans ansikte. Hon undrade när senast han hade visat sina känslor. "Han" var inte vem som helst. Han var Lord Voldemort. Det redan kalla och mörka rummet blev ännu kallre och mörkare.

"Är du redo, Gemonia?" sa han fullständigt lungt och kallt. "Ja, mästare" svarade hon, lika känslokallt. Han nickade. "Du kommer att få test i din lojalitet, Gemonia. Det får alla blivande dödsätare" Hon svarade inte. "Du beger dig till din familjs gamla hus. Där dödar du din egen mor"

Gemonia visste att hon var tvungen. Men det spelade ingen roll. Hon hade inga känslor för sin familj längre. Så hon svarade. "Ja, mästare." och transfererade sig till kråkboet. Hon stod i trädgården till hennes gamla hus. Huset tornade upp sig över henne. Det var tänt i näst översta våningen. En pojke kollade ut, men såg henne inte. Harry Potter. Så han är här, tänkte hon. Den varma vinden slog henne i ansiktet som det alltid gjorde just här. Dom höga buskarna tycktes krympa ihop när hennes skepnad svepte över trädgården, mot huset.

Hon kunde minnas hur hon hade lekt med sina bröder i trädgården. Lagat mat med sin mamma. Pratat med sin pappa.

Det betydde igenting längre. Hon hade inte många känslor kvar. Och dom hon hade, var svaga, väldigt svaga. Hon var framme vid den nya dörren som hennes far hade satt in förra sommaren. Den var grön i en konstigt mörk nyans.

"Alohomora" viskade hon mellan sammanbitna tänder.

Hon öppnade försiktigt dörren, så att den inte skulle knaka. Hon gick igenom det stora köket och vidare mot trapporna Sen gick hon tyst upp, bort mot sina föräldrars sovrum. Molly var inte där. Bara hennes far. Men hon behövde inte döda honom. Hon letade igenom alla övre våningar, men där var hon inte. Då måste hon vara i den andra sidan av trädgården. Hon tassade nerför trapporna igen.

Där satt hon, i ytterkanten av skogen som löpte utmed sidan av huset. Det var en konstig blandning av olika träd som hon hade älskat som liten.

Ginny, eller som hon nu hette, Gemoina gick ut mot Molly. Molly kände hennes närvaro, och vände sig om.

Gemonia bar svart mantel, svart huva och svarta kläder. Hon lät huvan falla till axlarna.

"Ginny?" nästan grät hon. "Var har du varit? Vi har varit så oroliga"

Det var inte konstigt. Hon hade varit borta i två månader. Hos träning av Voldemort. Men det visste dom naturligtvis inte något om.

Molly gjorde en ansats att resa sig och krama om sin dotter, men Gemonia puttade ner henne till marken igen.

Hon höjde hon sin trollstav.

"Ginny, vad håller du på med?" grät Molly. Det var inte längre hennes dotter hon såg. Hon kunde inte fatta det. Hennes ögon glödde röda, hennes hår var inte så rött som det hade varit. Det hade fått en mörkare nyans, mot svart.

Gemonia pekade sin trollstav mot henne.

"Avada Ked-"

"INPEDIMENTA!" skrek en röst bakom henne och hon stannade upp mitt i rörelsen.

Helvete, tänkte hon för sig själv.

Hon vände sig snabbt om och kollade upp mot dörren. Där stod Harry i bara sovkläder och med riktad trollstav mot henne.

"Expelliar-" skrek han. "Protego!" skrek hon tillbaka. "Expe-" "Protego!

"Avada kedavra!" Han kastade sig undan i sista stund innan det gröna ljuset slog i dörrkarmen bakom honom. Harry hade inte hämtat sig innan nästa besvärjelse kom sjutandes mot honom. "Sectumsempra!" Besvärjelsen slog in i honom med full kraft rakt i bröstet och djupa sår sköt ut ur hela honom när han föll ihop mot marken och tappade sin trollstav.

Hon hörde steg i trapporna och ljusen var tända i hela huset. Naturligtvis hade dom hört slagsmålet nere i trädgården.

Om dom kom på att det var hon skulle hennes täckmantel vara hävd innan hon äns hade en! Hon var tvungen att avsluta detta snabbt.

Hon riktade en än gång sin trollstav mot Molly och mumlade, en än gång,

"Avada kedavra"

Sedan transfererade hon sig iväg.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2; Att döda barn.

"Bra" var det enda Voldemort sa när hon återvände till det dystra slottet.

"Du kommer naturligtis återvända till hennes begravning, för att inte häva din täckmantel"

"Naturligtvis" svarade hon samtidigt som hon mumlade "Incendio" för att få igång brasan.

"Ett till test, sen är du en av oss"

"Ja, mästare"

Dom blev avbrutna av ett Crack! Draco Malfoy stod i dörröppningen, och när han såg Gemonia var han nära att välta en av statyerna på ena sidan av dörren.

"Weasly!" Spottade han ur sig.

Gemonia vände sig mot honom, alldeles lugn, hennes rödglödande ögon borrade sig in i hans. Draco verkade chockad av kraften i hennes ögon. Samtidigt kunde han inte låta bli att tänka att hennes ögon var väldigt vackra. Han sköt bort tanken när voldemort lungt svarade;

"Hon blir en av oss, Malfoy"

Han öppnade munnen, stängde den igen, öppnade och frågade tillslut i en misstänksam ton;

"Du litar på henne?"

"Hon dödade nyss sin mor för oss" Draco blinkade till. "Sin mor?" frågade han med tydlig förvåning, och... var det beundran?

Ingen svarade. Det behövdes inte. Han värkade tveka på om han skulle lita på henne eller inte. Det var tyst en lång stund.

"Jag har i alla fall information" sa han tillslut. "Om Hogwarts"

Voldemort gav Gemonia en blick innan han sa;

"Jag återkommer" och gick ut tillsammans med Malfoy.

Så var hon åter ensam i det stora rummet. Gemonia motstod impulsen att smuggla in ett par förlängningsöron under dörren som just stängdes bakom dem. Men det hade nog inte varit särskilt smart, så hon bestämmde sig för att låta bli.

Minuterna gick, Gemonia kollade in i elden och undrade vad som hade hänt med henne, som hade gjort henne.. ond? Inte för att hon hade något imot det, men i ena stunden hade hon varit beredd att skära av sig pulsådern för Dumbledore, men nu skulle hon inte ta upp en papparsbit från golvet för honom! Hon avbröts i sina tankar när Voldemort öppnade dörren och gick in, Malfoy transfererade sig iväg.

"Vad vet du om Remus Lupin och Alastor Moody?" frågade han.

"Dom är båda med i Fenix Orden och lojala till Dumbledore in i graven" svarade hon.

Han nickade.

"Dumbledore litar på dig?" frågade han sen.

"Ja" svarade hon kort.

"En spion som du skulle kunna vara riktigt användbar"

Gemonia log sitt nya, kalla leende.

"I vilket fall som helst, du har ett test att fullfölja. Du beger dig till london. Klockan halv tre kommer alla barn hem från dagiset 'Myggan'"

Han pausade.

"Du dödar dem alla"

"Ja, herre"

Hon transfererade iväg.

Halv tre; Dagiset myggan.

Allt var, tillsynes som vanligt på gården där många barn lekte under dagarna. Samma vita långa byggnad med svart, platt tak. Samma mörka dörr i mitten av huset, samma mugglar-gungstälning några meter åt höger från dörren och samma äppelträd till vänster om den. Samma klätterstälning rakt framför gungorna och samma föräldrar som stod och pratade medans dom väntade på sina barn på parkeringen utanför. Solen sken starkt. Det enda som inte var normalt denna sommardag, när allt var grönt och äppelträdet blommade när Steve, Thomas, Emelly, Homer, Alex, Robyn, Rufus, Georgia och Sabina gick tillsammans ut mot parkeringen var den underliga gestalten som plötsligt visade sig till vänster, rakt framför äppelträdet. När denna skepnad uppenbarade sig, vissnade blommorna under den, äpplena över den blev övermogna och föll till marken på några sekunder, luften blev tunnare, det blev kallare och allt tycktes bli mörkare. Svart rök bildades under skepnadens fötter, som sedan sipprade ut under dem och bildade ett svart röktäcke över marken. Barnens ansikten var nu vita, och ögonen uppspärade av skräck. Någon grät. Föräldrarna såg detta och började springa mot sina barn. Dom 8 metrarna fram till barnen kändes som 8 kilometer och dom hade knappt börjat springa innan det var försent. Ett bländande grönt ljus sköt ut ur varelsen till vänster och barnen föll ner mot brickorna som ledde mot vägen till parkeringen. Dom förtvivlade föräldrarna visste redan innan dom var framme att deras barn var döda. Man kunde se det på dem. Men dom ville inte tro det. Det kunde inte vara sant! Någon kollade bort mot äppelträdet där varelsen hade stått men den var borta. Det enda som visade att det hade varit där var röken som sakta ringlade sig en decimeter över marken. Föräldrarna låg där på marken, gråtandes, med sina barn i famnen ända tills ambulanser och polisbilar kom tjutande.

Ingen kollade uppåt. Men om dom hade gjort det, hade dom sett en grön dödsskalle hängandes att sakta dingla uppe i luften.


End file.
